


mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend

by crimsvn



Series: crimsvn's five days of dnf-mas [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn/pseuds/crimsvn
Summary: George doesn't expect any less of his friend when he gets himself into a situation that required him to ask George to be his fake boyfriend for a night.And being the dumbass with a big fat crush that he was, George says yes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: crimsvn's five days of dnf-mas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067309
Comments: 17
Kudos: 538





	mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend

**Author's Note:**

> now this? god tier trope

The day Dream approached George in their university's library with, "So... do you happen to have any plans for Christmas?", George is certain his friend had finally lost his mind.

George eyes his friend skeptically, unsure of whether or not he was joking. George bookmarks his page and sets his novel on the table where he sat. "Not really, no," he admits hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"—well, Christmas _Eve_ to be more specific, but if not that's—wait, you don't? Oh thank god, that's perfect," Dream rambles, entirely missing George's question. George doesn't think he does it on purpose, but knowing Dream, anything was possible. 

"I feel like you're planning something I'm not going to like," George says tiredly, leaning back in his chair. He had already begun to mentally clear his calendar for whatever idiotic idea Dream likely had in mind. While George was glad to have him as a friend, Dream's unpredictability had long since surprised George, instead only wearing him out.

Dream looks sheepish, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "What makes you say that?"

"Your aura," George deadpans, before shrugging helplessly. "Fuck if I know, you're always up to no good. What is it this time? What torture are you going to be putting me through?"

"Christmas dinner with my parents?" Dream tries, and George already has an idea of where this is going. Call it a gut feeling.

George sighs. "What is it, Dream? And get straight to the point. I want to maximize the time I have to mentally and possibly physically prepare for whatever shitty plot you have swimming around in your head this time around."

"So you know how you've never met any of my family?"

_"Dream."_

Dream drops his shoulders and hangs his head, kicking at the floor. "They kept asking if I had started dating anyone yet and, well. I sort of panicked and said yes and offered for them to meet this fake significant other. And my parents agreed and invited them to our Christmas Eve dinner."

George raises an eyebrow. "I don't think I quite understand what you're asking of me here."

_"I'maskingifyou'dliketobemyfakeboyfriendforanight,"_ Dream answers in a rush too quick for George to catch.

"I'm sorry?"

Dream huffs, taking a seat across from George. He slouches over onto the table, burying his head in his arms. "I was asking if you would want to be my fake boyfriend for a night," he mumbles defeatedly into the table.

Alright, so maybe that _hadn't_ been exactly what George had expected. "And you're asking me, _why?"_ He inquires.

Dream sits back up and shrugs. He avoids George's gaze as he says, "You were the first person I thought of. Neither of my parents nor my siblings know about you being my friend. You've never met any of them. So I thought it'd be perfect. If you're not comfortable going, that's fine. My parents will be on my case, but I can try and make something else up."

George snorts. "Like what? Your fake significant other got into a car crash and can't make it? You're too horrible of a liar for your parents to believe you if you don't bring someone home. I don't mind going with, I'm not doing anything."

Dream instantly lights up, finally peering up at George. "Really? You would?"

George nods, albeit reluctantly, now that he had started to think about the logistics. And now that he suddenly remembered the longtime crush he harboured towards his friend. George had learned plenty about Dream over their now four years of knowing each other, however, he had to think, "That means we're going to have to do couple-y stuff though, right? If we want to really sell it."

Dream groans. "Fuck, I totally didn't think about that. I'm sorry, this is a really bad idea. You know what, I'll just call them and say you can't come."

"No, no, you don't have to!" George protests, with maybe too much urgency. He clears his throat. "I mean, it was already a bad idea to begin with, but why not just go along with it? It's not for a few weeks anyways. If I need to think about it, I can. But, um. I'm alright with doing, uh. Couple things. For a night."

Dream seems to mull over George's words, as if unsure of what was coming out of his mouth was completely truthful. Or entirely real. George didn't blame him, of course, the favour was a weird one to agree to, but despite the fact that acting in love without actually being in a relationship would definitely hurt George in some way, George wasn't opposed to the idea. 

Dream's eyebrows are pulled together in pensiveness and concern. "You're sure?"

George nods again. "Promise. I'm sure we can manage, no sweat."

George would later be kicking himself for saying those words when he and Dream arrive at the doorstep of Dream's parents' house, dressed nicely and holding hands. Dream's hand is much larger than George's, which is something George had never truly noticed until that moment. His hands are clammy, which he blamed entirely on nerves, and rightfully so. George takes a deep breath as Dream knocks on the door. 

George is appreciative of the gentle, comforting squeeze Dream gives his hand as he hears the lock click, watching as the door swings open to reveal an older woman that Dream shared much resemblance with. George guessed she was his mother, and his suspicions are confirmed as Dream greets her with a cheery, "Merry Christmas, mom!"

George mourns the loss of Dream's hand as he lets go to hug his mother, standing stiffly and uncomfortably to the side as they have their brief reunion, before Dream finally introduces him.

"This is George, my boyfriend," Dream tells her. George just barely picks up the uncertainty of the last word, so he hopes Dream's mom doesn't notice. To be fair, the two hadn't really discussed how they would be addressing each other for the night.

George offers out a hand to shake, smiling brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She takes his hand graciously, reciprocating the smile. "You too. Well, come on in, boys, we don't have all night."

Dream's mom crowds them inside, where they shed their jackets and slip off their shoes. George tries not to make his quick survey of the house too obvious, feeling as out of place as one often did when visiting someone's house for the first time. Only this time, George was visiting his friend's parents' house for the first time under the guise of being Dream's boyfriend. The house was nice, at least, and so far Dream's mom seemed friendly. Hopefully that meant everything would go smoothly.

George is quickly swept into conversation and bombarded with questions immediately after being introduced to the rest of Dream's family. Luckily, anything asked about their supposed relationship he and Dream had discussed and gone over about a million times beforehand, so neither had been caught too off guard by anything.

Except when they were presented with a question they _should have_ talked about, but surprisingly hadn't— _so when did you two start dating?_

They had thought about _how_ they met and _how_ they started dating, but never _when,_ because they had been friends for so long it never occurred to either at what point made the most sense to say they had started _dating._ George and Dream share a panicked look, which is covered up by a forced laugh as both scramble to make something up. George beats Dream to it.

"About four months ago," George blurts without thinking too much about it. He hopes it's a safe bet since Dream never mentioned anything about being saddled with the "So are you dating anyone?" question prior to then. And George could have stopped there, but instead he begins digging a hole, unable to stop his mouth from running. "A few weeks after the semester started. We've known each other for a couple of years now, but we sort of just danced around our feelings until then. Guess I hit a breaking point, since I confessed to liking him first and, turns out, the feeling was mutual."

George does his best to ignore the flash of shock the falls over Dream's face, pasting on a fake smile as if nothing was wrong. As if he hadn't just inadvertently hinted at his _very real_ crush on Dream through telling a lie about their _very_ _fake_ relationship. He swallows the lump in his throat.

From there the night starts to continue on much better, George likes to think. They finally sit down for dinner and start to migrate towards questions about George himself and how Dream's semester has been going, which is more than a relief. George teams up with Dream's youngest sister to make fun of her brother, and he shares embarrassing stories about his friend that had all _truly_ happened—just, outside of a relationship, was the only difference. His earlier slip-up flees to the back of George's mind, and he's able to relax and enjoy himself. Other than the entire make-believe relationship, George was happy to be there.

But one thing that George realizes over the course of the night was how _touchy_ Dream was. George liked to chalk it up to it being all an act, a way of not letting their body language give them away, but it felt like something... _more_ than that. It started with bumping shoulders and drawing nonsensical patterns on George's hand, but it soon became Dream leaning into George and resting his hand on George's thigh—in which the latter George thought odd, since no one could see the contact. He wouldn't complain, though. Even if it was all fake, George could pretend, _just for a night,_ that it was all real. He could at least allow himself that, for going along with Dream's insane idea. 

George helps to put dinner away, despite Dream's mother's opposition to it, but then Dream's dad steals his son away to go talk to him about something, Dream's siblings are too engulfed in an argument and are therefore dismissed from cleaning up, and George is left alone with Dream's mom.

He brings the leftover plates and scrapes any half-eaten food into the garbage before handing them off to be put into the dishwasher or the sink. They work quietly, the only sounds filling the room being the clinking of dishes, and Christmas music and chatter drifting in from the living room. 

"He's lucky to have you, George," Dream's mom says suddenly, between sorting dishware and putting away leftovers. "Dream really seems to like you. I haven't seen that look on his face in a very long time. Be good to him, okay?"

George nods, as if taking the words to heart, which—he sort of does. If anything, he should be taking away from her words that they sold the entire "relationship" schtick, but instead George starts spiralling into an incomprehensible train of thought. _Was Dream just selling it or was there something else? Did Dream maybe... like him back? But that can't be possible, right?_ Right?

George smiles in a way that he hopes is reassuring to her. "I'll make sure of it," he promises, and he can't help but feel as if he genuinely meant those words in the way that he implied.

They finish up with cleaning not too long after, George moving to join everyone in the living room when he bumps into Dream in the doorway just as he's leaving. George blinks up at him, ready to move past, and clearly Dream is as well judging by the hold he has on George's arm, but they're stopped by Dream's older sister pointing out from the other room, "Oh, hey, look. Mistletoe."

Both Dream and George look up at the same time and, lo and behold, there's a piece of dollar store mistletoe scotch-taped to the doorway. _Oh boy._

The two had discussed intimate, but they hadn't discussed _intimate._ George was already hyping himself up for it, completely missing the vaguely alarmed expression on Dream's face. _It was just a kiss,_ George told himself. _One measly little kiss, and that was it. George had kissed people before, and this wouldn't be any different. Except that this was_ Dream, _and George was pining over him._

Dream looks down at George with uncertainty. He looks concerned, though more for George, George guessing he feared what George thought about the situation. Dream mouthes, _You okay?_ to George, to which he nods.

The moment had gone on entirely too long, so in a fit of impulsivity and a whole load of _fuck it,_ George places and hand on the back of Dream's neck and pulls him down into a kiss that was meant to be quick just to satisfy the crowd and Christmas spirit, but then Dream suddenly deepens it, moving his hands to George's hips, the whole world melting away as the seconds went by.

George is suddenly brought back to reality by the gagging noises from Dream's younger brother and sister, but holy _hell_ was that a trip. Any suspicion of shared feelings could be dismissed up until that point, as there was no way thatkisscould have been an act. It wasn't possible.

Dream suddenly brings an arm up to rip down the fake sprig of mistletoe despite protests from his mother, before announcing it would be going in the garbage by reason of, "This shit should've been taken down the day after your Christmas party, mom."

George, mind freshly blank, finds himself an empty seat in the living room amongst everyone else. When Dream joins them alongside his mother, he sits opposite the room from George, obviously not prepared to think about the implications of what had happened either. 

Whatever remaining conversation there was before George and Dream excused themselves much earlier than originally anticipated was miserable and artificial, at least it felt that way to George. Dream doesn't so much as look at him for the rest of the night—George prays his friend's family doesn't notice.

On their way out, they almost stand as far apart as possible in the small foyer as they get ready to leave, bidding goodbyes, goodnights and merry Christmases, and before they both knew it, Dream was driving George home to his apartment, the two sitting in complete, unpleasant silence. It feels almost wrong sitting there as a passenger. 

When Dream pulls up in front of George's building, weirdly enough, George feels glued to his seat. Like he couldn't leave before they talked about what had been left unsaid since what George would refer to, from now on, as the 'Mistletoe Incident'. Though, truly, they should discuss everything left unsaid since Dream approached George in the library.

"You can come up, if you want," George invites quietly. It was meant to be an indiscreet way to say, _"We need to talk,"_ but nevertheless.

Dream sighs. His fingers hover over his keys, but the ignition remains on much to George's chagrin. Dream's other hand stays gripped tight on the steering wheel. "George, I—"

"What I _mean_ to say is," George grits out aggressively, "is that would you rather talk about what happened in my apartment or would you rather run your gas and talk here, because I _know_ it'll get cold if you turn off the engine."

In response, Dream turns the keys, effectively shutting off the car. "Upstairs it is."

Neither are too happy to be walking beside each other up to the apartment, equally fearing the conversation that was about to happen, that could make or break their friendship, and, even further, a potential relationship.

It's strange, now, being in George's apartment together. Normally Dream would kick back and act as if he lived there, sometimes already being there before George got home from class since he was given a spare key. Looking back, it's more of a surprise that they _hadn't_ had this conversation sooner than now.

Dream awkwardly moves to the couch, only bothering to remove his shoes, keeping his jacket on. Clearly he didn't plan on staying for very long, and George didn't blame him. George sits himself across the room, just as they had at Dream's parents' house after their kiss.

George opens his mouth to say something, but Dream is already talking.

"What you said, when we were asked when we got together—what... how much of...? The feelings part," Dream stammers, noticeably struggling to figure out how to piece together the right words, but George understands the gist of what he was asking.

George brings his knees to his chest, curling in on himself. He stares intently at the floor. "The feelings were— _are_ real. Have been for a while, now. I'd like to say since sometime partway through sophomore year."

_"Sophomore year?"_ Dream gawks. "George!"

George frowns, looking to Dream. "What? What do you want me to say? I've had a crush on you for years but I was too afraid of risking losing our friendship so I didn't tell you? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Dream exclaims, audibly frustrated. "You have to know that nothing could ruin our friendship, George. I would have liked if you had told me that!"

"And what would you have said, huh?" George challenges. "Would it have even been worth me telling you?"

Dream seems to shrink into where he sits, his face blooming a rosy pink. "In case it wasn't obvious, George, I like you too," he mumbles.

George feels his own face flush at the confession. "You—really?" 

Dream nods. "Yeah, I do. I just... I thought I'd be able to keep it to myself for the night, but that _kiss,_ George, I... I realized that I _really_ wanted to be able to do that whenever, and not just under some fucking plastic mistletoe."

Filled with nothing but uncertainty, George slowly unfolds himself from his position and moves to sit right beside Dream on the couch. Dream looks at George with wide, earnest eyes, the ghost of a blush dusted over his cheeks. 

"We can do that. Whenever," George says quietly, gaze trailing to Dream's lips. "Whenever we like."

"Whenever we like?" Dream echoes.

"Whenever we like," George confirms, their faces maybe an inch closer from the last time George had said it. It doesn't take long for them both to lean in for a kiss, and even less time beyond that for Dream to pull George into his lap to escalate it, and escalate he does.

Dream ends up spending the night, which is the opposite of what was originally intended, and the parking ticket is made worth it simply by being able to wake up next to each other Christmas morning—which doubled as a pretty damn good Christmas gift, since they had both forgotten to buy each other something with getting caught up in their fake relationship bullshit.

George was looking forward to what the future might bring. It was a world of unexplored opportunity now that their feelings were up in the air, but for now, they stay comfortably entangled in George's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS HOUSE WE TAKE OFF OUR SHOES AT THE DOOR!! we don't track no dirt inside like buffoons!!
> 
> ++ just a general note,, i love hearing any sort of feedback you want to provide, as it helps me learn and grow as a writer!! even though i sometimes forget to respond respond because i'm dumb i love reading comments sm they always make my day,, though really any support does <3
> 
> (you can also find me on [tumblr](https://criimsvn.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/crimsvn2)!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] mistletoe is the opposite of a godsend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882979) by [downthedarkpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath)




End file.
